Transformers Elemental Soldiers
by Marato Eto
Summary: in a Galaxy ruled by peace, two Brother's, the Gladiator Megatronous, and the Archivist Orion Pax wanted to change everything as they went to the Council. But later on in the Future Eight Soldier's were infused with the powers of the Ancients.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the beginning of Cybertronian history, dating back before the first historical text there were two being's, there name's being Primes the Creator, and Unicron the Chaos Bringer, but they always met a conflict when Primus would try to keep a civilization alive, Unicron always destroyed it no matter the cost, and when Primus finally took his true form the future world of Cybertron, Unicron tried to get to Primus' spark and crush it, but before that happened Primus created the 13 Original Prime's their names being Prima the leader, Vector Prime the strategist, Alpha Trion the archivist, Solus Prime the forge master, Micronous Prime the trainer, Alchemist Prime the scientist, Nexus Prime the silent one, Onyx Prime the speedster, Amalgamous Prime the shape shifter, Quintus Prime the meditator, Liege Maximo the mysterious, Megatronous the gladiator, and Thirteenth Prime the future teller, when they finally overcame the threat of Unicron the Chaos Bringer, they started a council and then the world of Cybertron was made for all the children of Cybertron, but when they had made everything that the Original 13 taught them, they took to the stars finding new world's to colonize and as Primus watched over his creation, he could feel that Unicron was out there thinking, and planning about his revenge, until after Eons of peace one single Gladiator took the name of the Gladitorial teacher of the Prime's, Megatronous and when he was wealthy enough he found his little brother named Orion Pax and they both went into politics' but what Orion failed to notice was that he was helping his older brother take control of the Galaxy, until one deca-cycle Megatronous took his brother to the 13 Original Prime's and when they entered, Megatronous took the stand and shouted out that he deserves to be the next Prime, and if he doesn't get that title he would kill them all and take the Galaxy for himself, and it was at this moment that Orion rushed his brother then when he hit him he threw him away and claimed that the only way towards peace was to talk everything out like they used too, and when he was done talking Megatronous transformed and flew off to the world of Zion, also known as the Ancient being Unicron when they were all certain that Megatronous was gone they looked to Orion who was in a defensive stance as if to protect the Prime's as Alchemist Prime stated that Orion was truly worthy to be the next Prime and as Orion took it all in Quintus Prime and Thirteenth Prime looked to each other, to that Prima told him that to become a Prime, he was to head to Primus' spark and retrieve the Matrix of Leadership, then Orion Pax left to find two of his most loyal friend's and when they reached the core Primus' powerful voice stated that Orion Pax was the end to the war but he didn't mention that there would be a very powerful team of super soldier's in the near future, but then Orion Pax stepped forward and Primus gave him the Matrix of Leadership then when the transformation was done, the two soldier's Sire and son, that go by the name's Ironhide the Sire of the smaller one named Warpath, stared at the new and improved Orion Pax or as Primus called him Optimus Prime…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Megatron's Rise

On the world of Zion Megatronous stood up on a platform with his three sons and his one daughter behind him bellowing "TODAY MY BROTHER'S AND SISTER'S! WE ARE THE DECEPTICON CAUSE! AND THESE ARE MY LIEUTENANTS! STARSCREAM-" too that a red mech stepped forward then he continued "SKYWARP-" then an exact copy since the mechs were a seeker trin, of purple and black bowed "THUNDERCRACKER-" a blue and purple mech saluted "AND MY ONLY DAUGHTER! BLACKARACHNIA!" then a tall, bulky yet slim femme walked up and kneeled, then the army noticed that she was a triple-changer by the extra leg's on her back, and the wing's on her arms, after he was done introducing them he stated "I AM YOUR LORD AND SAVIOR! I AM LORD MEGATRON! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T BOW TO ME! WILL DIE FOR TREASON!" to that everyone bowed and two grey mechs stepped forward, they were both grey with a black trim, and the slender one wore a visor over his face and stated "Lord Megatron, such an inspiring proposal" then Megatron looked to him and said solemnly "Soundwave, it's been too long. Since that day I spared you in the pits of Kaon, and ever since you and your brother have been my most loyal follower's other than my own" to that he looked to the other one who transformed his left arm intro a cannon and had one big optic stating "Lord Megatron, it was logical that I made some upgrade's to myself" then Megatron grinned, and grabbed the cloak on his back and as he did he swung it around himself and his children followed so did Soundwave and his twin Shockwave, and when they reached their destination Megatron turned around and said calmly "As of now my sons and daughter you are of the highest importance to this army, Thundercracker. You and Blackarachnia will draw the battle plans to take Cybertron, starting with that retched capitol Iacon"

After Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Warpath returned to the council Optimus Prime kneeled as Prima stepped in front of him and grabbed his sword, The Star Saber and raised it above his helm saying "I hereby declare you-" then he placed the sword on his right shoulder and continued "Optimus Prime, one of the many leaders of the Autobot Galactic Alliance" then Optimus stood and five Prime's stepped forward as the one with a spear, had his two sons and said "I am Zeta Prime, and this is my eldest son Sonicous Prime, and my youngest son Roadblaster Prime" then a tall red with orange trim mech stepped forward and shook Optimus' servo, then the shorter one did the same except he was orange with a red trim, and when that was over Optimus Prime looked to the tall red and black mech saying "The Great Sentinel Prime" then they shook servo's, and smiled while Optimus looked to the last Prime and said "You are-" then the mech interrupted saying "I am Rodimus Prime" then Optimus felt his spark pulse pick up saying "You can meet my children then" to that they ran towards him, and Optimus pointed to his tall and bulky son saying "This is Hailstorm Prime my only son-" then he placed a servo on his daughter's shoulder saying "-and this is Hailstorm's twin sister Axel Prime" then the fifth Prime stepped forward, and Optimus Prime shook his servo saying "Longarm Prime, it's been what since you got lost in the hall of record's" then the massive yet slim Prime laughed and replied "I still give you my think's about getting me out of there"…

When introductions were out of the way, three femme's and a yellow mech stepped forward and the purple femme ran towards Ironhide squealing with joy as she jumped on his massive chest and hugging him until he fell to the ground, then the yellow mech shook Optimus' servo saying "By the Allspark, so my brother-in-bond is now a Prime" to that Optimus just sighed saying "Don't get jealous Bumblebee" then they all fell to the ground as an explosion shook them off of their pede's, and Sentinel Prime bellowed as he got outside "AUTOBOT'S! FORWARD TO DEFEND OUR HOME!" then all of the Prime's grabbed their weapon's as the soldier's with them did the same and they charged, in the air three arielbot's were taking down Decepticon dropship's until Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp hovered in front of them, and they transformed hovering as well then the white and red one called out "Starscream, how could you side with your Sire" to that Starscream looked to the Autobot and replied "Why did you side with my uncle Jetfire" to that they flew towards each other and since Starscream was slightly stronger, he took down Jetfire and they plummeted towards the street's below then Skywarp looked at the two remaining of the trin and said "Silverbolt your all mine" then a completely silver mech was tackled out of the sky, as Thundercracker flew towards the last one stating "Air-Raid I'm going to kill you" then as all six of them plummeted towards Cybertron, on the surface preparing the blockades with Zeta Prime in the front and two massive fliers to each side of him, with the giant green, silver, and red mech saying "Sir, how are we going to beat the Decepticon's if we are outnumbered" then Zeta Prime looked ahead and saw Jetfire, Air-Raid, and Silverbolt falling to the streets and said "Skyquake, remember that being outnumbered is not the meaning of losing the fight" then he looked to the blue, and gold twin and said "Dreadwing, you and Skyquake go lend our comrades a servo" then they transformed into massive jet's and flew towards their falling comrades…

As Jetfire, Silverbolt, and Air-Raid hit the ground with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker on top of them, Starscream stated calmly "I wish that you were on our side, but you end here" to that he raised his sword but Skyquake tackled him and cackled "LOOK DREADWING! IT'S THE SPAWN OF MEGATRON! SHOULD WE KILL THEM!" but before he could charge, Megatron came out of nowhere and shot Skyquake away from his son, with Blackarachnia, and her mate Blitzwing right behind him so that when he reached his sons, he boomed "DECEPTICON'S! CHARGE THE AUTOBOT'S!" to that Skyquake, Dreadwing, Jetfire, Air-Raid, and Silverbolt transformed and retreated to Zeta Prime's position, but what the Decepticon's failed to notice was that Optimus and the other prime's set an ambush and when they passed Optimus, at least fifteen very tall and bulky Titan soldier's came out with a huge Gatling gun on their right arm, then another class of Titan about two of them came out and they had a giant cannon on their left arm and they opened fire, slaughtering the Decepticon's until their seeker armada fired missiles at the Titan's…

The battle was furious until a giant Decepticon stepped in front of Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blackarachnia, and Blitzwing taking a shot from one of the Heavy Titan's, and bellowing "LORD MEGATRON! STAY BEHIND ME! MY ARMOR CAN WITHSTAND AS MUCH OF THEIR FIREPOWER AS THEY CAN GIVE!" then all of the Titan's opened fire on him as Blitzwing, with his three different personas Icy the sane one, Hot-Head the angry one, and then Random the insane one, he switched over the Hot-Head and lowered his shoulder cannon's saying "Jou better have zhe medics needed for jour repairs" then he fired and red beam's shot from the cannon's and impacted with the nearest Titan taking him down, then Blitzwing switched to Random and cackled "HAHAHA! OH I LOVE ZHIZ GAME VE ARE PLAYING!" then he shot one of the Heavy Titan's and the shot just pushed him back a bit, but as he fired shot after shot the Heavy Titan's armor was starting to fail to that Soundwave went over to Blitzwing and four mini cons jumped off of Soundwave named Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak, and Rampage and said in Zionian "Dahtuk naruti conerios" to that they charged the Heavy Titan and when they reached him they got under his armor and he screamed in horror, and pain as they ripped him apart from the inside out then when they finished they returned to Soundwave and Rampage transformed from feline mode to bi-pedal mode and said "Sukia hushka humblord" then Blackarachnia bent down and pet Rampage on the helm saying "Yes you guys did great" then Rumble yelled "HUSAKI MURITA EKOSTOY!" to that Soundwave looked down and Rumble backed away hiding behind Frenzy…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Elemental Soldier's

As the battle went on, Optimus Prime saw his brother and charged him yelling in Iaconian "MEGATRON! ESTERAKU UTRES MHIDEFIPRO!" then he punched Megatron in the face but failed to notice that Soundwave was nearby until the excruciating pain in his audio-receptor's caused him to fall unconscious, Shockwave was looking around eagerly for test subject's and as he spotted them Blitzwing switched to his Logical persona and froze them all with a stasis beam for his cannon's and when Blitzwing had them all onboard he bellowed "VE ARE READY TO GO! SHOCKVAVE I HAVE ALL OF JOUR ZUBJECTS! GET ON BOARD OF ASTRO-TRAIN NOW FOR VE ARE LEAVING!" then as Megatron and all of his Lieutenant's got onboard of Astro-Train he took off with all of the Decepticon's right behind them, but the big Decepticon from earlier didn't know that they were retreating and continued fighting the Titan's until one of the Heavy Titan's charged up his cannon and slammed it into the Decepticon's chest saying behind his mouth-guard "May Primus give you mercy" then he fired the round and the Decepticon clutched his chest and said "You fragging piece of slag, Lord Megatron will get his revenge, for we are all under his Command" then he fell face first to the ground dead…

On the distant Decepticon world of Crystal, Shockwave stood in front of all of his test subject's then he woke them all up, and the first one to say anything was Katana daughter of Bumblebee and Arcee, and she said "Who are you and why are we here" then Shockwave stepped into the light and replied "Katana, daughter of Arcee and Bumblebee-" then he looked to Hailstorm and Axel and continued "-Hailstorm and Axel Prime, son and daughter of Optimus prime and Elita-001-" he then looked to Sonicous and Roadblaster Prime "-Sonicous and Roadblaster Prime, sons to the infamous Zeta Prime-" then he looked at the other's and said "-Then we got Flare-Up and her son Darkstorm, some of the best Wreckers around" then he looked at katana and said "So would you like to be the first of the experiment's-" but before he could finish Sonicous shouted "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HARM HER! IF ANYONE GOES FIRST IT WILL BE ME! UNLESS YOU ARE TO MUCH OF A SPARKLING YOU FRAGGER!" then Shockwave grabbed Sonicous' table and pulled it forward laying it down flat with a wicked look in his optic as he said "Okay then Sonicous Prime, how about it, you go first. But yours will be more painful than theirs" to that Sonicous started to try and break the restraint's until Shockwave injected a syringe into his neck and putting some kind of chemical in him that knock's him out cold into stasis…

As the implantation stage was over it had been about 4 mega-cycle's after that as they were all in the training room when Shockwave entered saying "Hello there, I am Shockwave" then the experiment's looked at him as he continued by pointing at Sonicous Prime, who is now dark blue with and light blue trim, saying "You are Electro the leader and has the power to control electricity from anywhere-" then he pointed to Roadblaster Prime, who is now red with an orange trim "-Solar-Storm the brains and has the power to control fire-" then Katana, who is now dark green with a light green trim "-Windsky the scout and has the power to control wind-" then Hailstorm, who is now white with a black trim "-Hailstorm the muscle and has the power to control ice-" then Axel, who is now black with a dark blue trim "-Voltage the bomber and like Electro, also has the power to control electricity-" then he looked at Flare-Up, who is now purple with a green trim, and her son Darkstorm, who is now black with an orange trim and finished "-then we have Flare-Up and Inferno, who along with Solar-Storm have the power to control fire" then they all looked at each other as Shockwave added "Now then get some recharge, you all need it from training on how to use your abilities"…

That night they all were in a deep recharge, when all of a sudden the memories of their past lives flooded their neural database, and they all shot up and rushed to the training room, and when they all met up Electro stated "We have to get back to Cybertron before it's too late. We have to help the Autobot Galactic Alliance, before they turn us into mindless slave's" then Hailstorm stepped forward slamming his fist together saying "I say we bust out of here the hard way, hehehe" then everyone grabbed their weapon's Electro's being a double-sided spear, Solar-Storm's being twin sword's, Hailstorm's being a massive club and a shield, Windsky's being her Ancestral sword that her carrier gave her, Voltage had her Sire's axe, Flare-Up's being twin Flamethrower's on her wrists, and Inferno extends a missive flamethrower from the underside of his right arm, and as they all walk towards the door the Decepticon guard tried to stop them until Solar-Storm started to back the guard up against the wall, and when he was there Solar-Storm said in Ancient Cybertronian "Wabuyri abackuns actra" and put the tip of the blade against his chassis, then the guard screamed in agony and hit the alarm button then when he finally fell, Flare-Up shrieked "Eeeeh, we get to fight our way outta here"…

When they were about to leave the Training room, the door was blown open as a tall Decepticon cackled "HAHAHA! SO THESE ARE SHOCKWAVE'S PATHETIC EXERIMENT'S!" then before he knew it, Electro had thrown his spear at the miniature Titan and it impaled him right in the throat, and as he died Inferno claimed "How about you have me, Flare-Up, and Solar-Storm up front" to that Hailstorm shot a little laser of ice at Inferno's face, and laughed as Inferno acted like he was dyeing until Electro spoke "Fine, but if there is any trouble…Me and Hailstorm take point" then they went through the door's and when they rounded the first corner Inferno saw Decepticon's and said "It's too dark in here, how 'bout I light the place up" then he fired his flamethrower and let Flare-Up, and Solar-Storm take the lead when more Decepticon's showed up, along with Shockwave to that Flare-Up just fired and Solar-Storm charged Shockwave and when he neared him, he cut his shoulder making him howl in pain…

When Shockwave grabbed his right shoulder, after turning his left back from cannon mode, Electro stated coldly "We are the Elemental's. No more than that, we are Autobot's. So we are heading back to Cybertron to join our families once more Shockwave" then he kicked him in the face cracking his optic, and when he ran off with the other's in tow Voltage snarled "Why couldn't we just kill him" Electro stopped abruptly and shouted "BECAUSE WE ARE AUTOBOT'S! WE DON'T KILL THOSE THAT ARE WOUNDED! OR UNARMED!" then he took off again as Hailstorm told her "That's the mech you fell for, Voltage do me a favor if he is the one you love…Don't piss him off" when they reached the hanger they saw Electro using his training that his Sire, Zeta Prime gave him and threw his spear at one of the remaining Decepticon's, then when they saw his face all the saw was a blue visor as he was using servo-to-servo combat to fight a Brute, and when he finally jumped on the Brute's shoulder's he grabbed under his chin and started to pull screaming as he ripped the Decepticon's helm off saying in Ancient Cybertronian "Mhuisa dukaro puletra" and walked over to the one with his spear in his chest and placed his pede on the Decepticon saying "I need this back" and ripped it from the Decepticon, the Decepticon screamed in pain as his spark was extinguished…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Return

Ironhide was at the Iacon Space-Port when he spotted an incoming Decepticon dropship and bellowed "GET PRIME! WE HAVE INCOMING!" to that he activated his wrist cannon's and opened fire on the shuttle until it crashed in front of him and seven figure's ran out of the shuttle and the one in front tackled him shouting "GET DOWN! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" then as he hit the ground the shuttle blew up, and as he was helped up by Prime he noticed that the Autobot's had them at gun-point and noticed that this was not Decepticon behavior saying "Whoa chill it guy's" then he walked up to Electro and said "Who are you" to that Electro let his mask retreat and said calmly "Electro, formally known as Sonicous Prime" to that Ironhide laughed saying "Prove it" then Electro explained "Son of the Infamous Zeta Prime, and brother to Solar-Storm formally known as Roadblaster Prime" then Ironhide looked at him and could tell he wasn't lying as he hugged the daylight's out of Electro saying "I knew you guy's would return" then he put them down and noticed that Optimus was hugging Hailstorm and Voltage, as Ironhide asked "So what happened to you guy's" then they all backed away and raised their right servo, then they shot their element into the sky as Inferno said "Shockwave turned us into one of his project's"…

It's been three mega-cycles since that incident and the Elemental's were appointed Generals of the Autobot Galactic Alliance, and Sentinel Prime didn't like the fact that they were his superior's so he did the one thing that no Prime has ever done, and betrayed the Autobot's when he joined Megatron he was then one of his Lieutenant's Sentinel didn't like it but it beat having Super-Soldier's in charge of him, and after all of that happened Optimus Prime made him a top priority to capture in battle, but since Sentinel Prime was so skilled every time they went to capture him no one returned alive, but when they finally found out what Sentinel was up to it was too late as the next battle arose…

Electro, and Voltage were sneaking into a Decepticon compound on the planet Archanas IV, when they came across a guard and Electro raised his right servo and then sent a bolt of lightning into the 'Con killing him instantly, and they could see that the others were going as planned pretending to be captured as Voltage said "You sure we can pull this assassination off, Electro" then he readied his spear and claimed "Yes, but the target is Sentinel Prime. No one ever return's from these mission's, but we are unique" then he threw his spear, and Voltage transformed speeding off after it, and as Hailstorm watched the spear one of the 'Con's buried his blaster's barrel in his back saying "Optic's forward Autobot" then the Commander of this unit arrived and the spear then impaled him sending him flying back, and as the other 'Con's realized what happened bombs were dropped and then the Elemental's broke their restraint's and killed the remaining guard's, and Inferno said "So how are we going to do this, I mean cause of the explosion he is going to have every single Decepticon under his command guarding his room" to that Flare-Up asked "Can't we just burn the place to the ground" Electro then raised his spear and said "How 'bout this. We just call in the airstrike. No okay, because it will be too easy. Think, he has an escape pod in his room" then they saw Sentinel Prime walking towards them with every Decepticon there behind him as he bellowed "GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM THROUGH!" then as the 'Con's charged Hailstorm bellowed "ICE OF DOOM!" he then threw his servo's forward, and shards of ice shot up from the ground and impaled the Decepticon's, leaving them in whatever position they died in then they saw Sentinel grab a gun off his back saying "Impressive Hailstorm, but not impressive enough" then he shot at them, and when the round impacted with Hailstorm's chest, it just bounced off and when it hit the ground it exploded and ate away at the ground, Sentinel then just grabbed his word saying "Fine, but it worked on the other's" then he charged them not thinking of the consequence's, and when he neared them he got out his shield and swung his sword at Inferno barely missing his helm and then he hit Flare-Up square in the jaw with his shield knocking them both away, as he then slammed his shield into Windsky's chassis taking the air out of her intakes saying "I was a Prime, you can't hope to beat-" then there was a loud noise, and Sentinel looked down and saw that Solar-Storm had stabbed him slowly turning up the heat on his blade, and when Sentinel's chest started to melt he screamed as he pulled himself off of the blade and started choking to death on his own Energon…

As they ran inside to get out of the Decepticon fire, Flare-Up said into her comm "Jetfire, get you and your brother's down here now…Because we finished our mission, we just need an opening…Well if we do that then the whole tower would fall on top of us…Just hurry up" then as she aimed her flame-thrower's she called out "We need to buy time for them, or we say goodbye to our friend's" then as she opened fire, and as she did Voltage said "Scrap them, I can handle this. Who's in" then they all transformed into their jet-mode's, and took off towards the enemy and when they got near Electro, and Voltage fired their Energon-seeker missile's then as they made contact with all of the dropship's Hailstorm flew in low and transformed grabbing his club and hitting a Decepticon so hard that when he hit the wall, there was a giant crack as Hailstorm said coldly "Who's next Decepticon's" then Jetfire, Silverbolt, and Air-Raid arrived and when they landed behind Hailstorm, as that happened they all grabbed their gun's as a green and red Helicopter flew towards the Decepticon's and when it reached them, the femme transformed and activated dual-wield three barrel Energon machine guns from her arms and opened fire on the Decepticon's and when they were all down Jetfire yelled "STORM-CLASH! WHAT IN ALPHA TRION'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING HERE!" to that the femme looked at Jetfire and said "But I can't let my older brother's die in battle can I" to that everyone looked to Jetfire, and Storm-Clash as Air-Raid said "Storm-Clash, go back to the ship" then out of nowhere a trans-warp field opened up and Ratchet, one of the Autobot's best medic's ran through saying "Electro, we have a situation. The Decepticon's found one of our secret bases in the Nebulan Belt, and they have mounted a full scale assault"…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Defense

Optimus Prime was with the Commander of the Elite-Guard, Ultra-Magnus and he was as tall as Optimus but his shoulders were higher and he was blue with a red trim, and as he grabbed his Energon rifle and shouted "PRIME! WE ARE IN A SCRAP HEAP HERE! WHAT'S THE PLAN!" then Optimus fired his Combustor-Rifle, and replied "The Elemental's are on their way. We need to stop the infantry, they will deal with the Cruiser's" to that Optimus moved up and opened fire on the closest Decepticon, then he drew his sword and threw it at one of the Decepticon's that were attacking a tiny green and black mech and he called out "Solider get over here" as he got behind cover with Optimus, he transformed his servo's into Energon-Rifle's and said "Sir, I am Captain Wasp. Ultra-Magnus' right servoed mech" then he turned the corner and opened fire on the Decepticon's…

Electro was on the Autobot Cruiser the Protector, and as he had Hailstorm pull them out of hyper-space, they went full speed ahead and Inferno bellowed "ELECTRO! THEY'VE BEGUN THEIR ASSAULT!" to that Windsky looked into the scopes and had a look for herself, and replied "He's right, the Decepticon's have Optimus and the Elite-Guard trapped. The Decepticon's were smart and blasted the place with Dark-Energon" to that Electro's mask flew down and he bellowed "ELEMENTAL'S! TRANSFORM AND ATTACK!" Ironhide then took the control's saying "Kid, what are you-" the Elemental's then burst through the vid-screen and took off at maximum velocity, and when they neared the first enemy Warship Hailstorm transformed and used his thruster's as he screamed in anger and smashed into the Warship, sending it flying into the next one then he transformed back and headed for the asteroid…

Voltage was the first one to land, and when she did she grabbed her weapon's and attacked the nearest Decepticon and then she charged an entire squad of Brute's and noticed that her Sire was about to be ambushed, but then she noticed that Electro went towards the Decepticon and tackled him yelling "JUKITO EKSTO!" then he threw him into space, and asked "Optimus are you okay" to that Optimus turned around and shouted "WE NEED TO GET RID OF THE DARK ENERGON!" Windsky landed and grabbed her sword's yelling "HEY! DECEPTI-CREEP'S! COME AND GET US!" then she swiped her sword's across her chassis and then threw them at some of the Dark-Energon, and when it made impact the Dark-Energon exploded and some of the shards were so big that they impaled the Decepticon's and to that Blitzwing bellowed "DECEPTICON'Z! DON'T LET ZHEM BEAT UZ! VE ARE ZHE DECEPTICON CAUZE! VE VILL TAKE ZHEM TO ZHEIR GRAVEZ!" then he transformed to jet-mode and flew towards Electro, and when he hit Electro he tackled him saying "Vell, if it izn't zhe Autobot General Electro. I zhought jou vould be ztronger" to that Electro punched him in the helm saying "And you must be Blitzwing. I thought you'd be smarter" to that Blitzwing charged Electro…

Nine and a half mega-cycles earlier, Blitzwing and his mate Blackarachnia were on the bridge of a Decepticon battle cruiser and Blitzwing called out "Blackout, how much longer until ve reach zhe Autobot base" then the former gladiator, bigger than Blitzwing and black with orange optic's replied "We have the location. It's in the Nebulan Belt, on these gathered asteroids" then Blackarachnia stared at Blitzwing and said "Blitzwing dear, we need to show them the power behind my Sire's cause" to that Blitzwing switched to his Random persona and replied "Don't vorry dear. Zhey vill know jour Zire's power by zhe end of zhe deca-cycle" then as he started to walk off, Blackout called out "Sir, what do we do" then Blitzwing switched to Hot-Head and replied "Ve crush zhem here and now" as he said that he clutched one of his servo's, and walked off to the hanger bay and when he got there he said "Okay Decepticon's ve are going to take zhe Autobot base. Are jou ready" then they all cheered as they transformed and zoomed off, and Optimus Prime saw it and said "Battle Station's, we have incoming" then a missile impacted with the wall right next to an Autobot, the Autobot was covered in rock's as Optimus ran over yelling "I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" then Ultra-Magnus ran over and helped him uncover the Autobot as he yelled "RATCHET! WE HAVE A WOUNDED SOLDIER!" Ratchet then ran over and scanned him saying "I don't have time to move you, I need to operate now" to that Optimus and Ultra-Magnus grabbed their rifles and jumped out the hole, they got in cover as the Decepticon's arrived…

In the middle of Blitzwing's attack, Electro punched him in the jaw and then jumped on his chassis and kicked him in the helm, then he did a back-flip and when he landed on the ground he said "Blitzwing, I thought you were a fighter" Blitzwing changed to his Random persona and said "Jou haven't zeen anyzhing jet Autobot" then he switched to Hot-Head and continued "I vill rip out jour spark Auto-Bug" then he charged again, only to have Electro drop to one knee, and then he stabbed Blitzwing in the chassis saying "Sorry, my spark isn't yours to take" then as the Giant fell, he clutched his wound and said "I vill defeat jou vone deca-cycle. Juzt jou vait" then he got up and transformed flying off, and Electro put away his spear and raised his arms to his side and was then struck by lightning and then looked straight forward and then started to put his arms behind him until he bellowed "BY THE POWER OF PRIMUS! THUNDER CLAP!" then he slammed his servos together and lighting went from him to every single Decepticon on the asteroid, then when it was over he fell to his knees and landed on his back as the other Elemental's ran over with Voltage calling his name, but he couldn't register it as he passed out, when he awoke he noticed that Voltage was in recharge with his helm in her lap and he smiled as he lifted up his left servo, and cradled her cheek she then leaned into it and smiled in her recharge as Hailstorm walked in and said "Yeah, she thinks that you would be her future spark-mate" Electro looked at Hailstorm and replied "Well, I would be honored but I need yours and your Sire's permission" Hailstorm raised a servo to silence him as he stated "We both agree, as long as you don't hurt her"…

When Voltage awoke she noticed that Electro was just returning with two cubes of Energon and he said "Hey Voltage, you do know that Hailstorm came by earlier and told me that you wanted to be my spark-mate" she then stuttered out "W-Well that's if you want to" he then smiled and said "Of course" then she squealed and hugged him, Hailstorm and the others were outside the room and heard their chest-plate's open then their spark's merge as one then Voltage and Electro walked out of the room as Solar-Storm stated "We know, Hailstorm already told us" then they all went to the Command Center, and when they got their Ironhide walked over and said "Kid, we have a transmission" when they answered it, it was Ultra-Magnus and Inferno said "What's up Magnus, you never call unless there's something wrong" then they saw the barrel of a gun as Ultra-Magnus replied in a language that the Decepticon wouldn't understand "Ukirasda nijako, opiyeti feginstiqwa" Electro nodded, and then the transmission ended as Hailstorm said "Get us to the planet Jumbacorsh, now" then Striker, and Heavy put the Protector at full velocity and they sped off to Jumbacorsh…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Beasticon's

Ultra-Magnus and Wasp were being held captive, as the rest of the Elite-Guard battled the Decepticon's trying to get inside of the base but they had no idea that a squad of Decepticon's had gotten through to them, and as the battle progressed Megatron stood in the front walking forward bellowing "ANY AUTOBOT WHO CHALLENGE'S ME! WILL MEET PRIMUS HIMSELF!" then he charged and got out his sword, and Warpath tried to attack and when he tackled Megatron he said "Oh no you don't Megatron" then as he went to punch him, Soundwave wrapped his feeler's around him and said calmly "Warpath, I thought that you would be here" then he sent an E.M.P. made for knocking out Titan's on Warpath, and as Warpath screamed Soundwave took note that Warpath was strong but not strong enough as Warpath finally got knocked out, and as he threw Warpath back at the Elite-Guard he helped his Master up saying "Lord Megatron, the team has Ultra-Magnus, and Wasp under their interrogation" then Megatron looked up at the sound of a Trans-Warp field opening and saw six flier's and thought that they were Decepticon until Soundwave bellowed "IT'S THE ELEMENTAL'S! DECEPTICON'S BLAST THEM!" then as the Decepticon's split their force's between firing on the Elite-Guard, and trying to shoot down the Elemental's until they went inside the base and Megatron then charged full speed yelling "NYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"…

As the Elite-Guard pushed the Decepticon's back Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave, and Blackarachnia charged towards the Combaticon's to be sure that they still had Ultra-Magnus, but when they got there they saw that the only Combaticon awake was Vortex and he was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth saying "Shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have done that" then Megatron walked over but Soundwave sent out a feeler and slapped Vortex out of it saying "Soldier, our Lord wants to know what you have to report" then Onslaught awoke yelling "I AINT GIVING YOU SLAG! AUTOBOT SCUM!" then he looked to his left and saw Lord Megatron saying "Master they were fast, the first to go was Brawl, then Blastoff and Swindle, after them it was me, but I don't know what they did to Vortex" then Blastoff and Swindle awoke with a groan, and then Brawl as he said "Ouch, note never challenge one of Shockwave's experiment's" then they all stood, and Megatron said "We must go, they will return any-" then they heard a clap of thunder, and Megatron grabbed his helm as his optic's turned purple saying "They have destroyed the Dark-Energon that the Elite-Guard has taken from us" then he got up and rushed down the hall's until he was outside and saw that Inferno, Flare-Up, and Solar-Storm had a sphere of lava around them, and they were holding there servos out and made a wall of fire to keep the Decepticon's at bay as they all said in unison "You may have the number's Decepticon's-" then their sphere's started to pulse "-But we have the power" then the wall of fire shot forward, and Megatron then opened fire on them until they turned towards him to keep him busy…

Electro and Voltage were using there power's to destroy the Dark-Energon until Hailstorm walked in and said "That will have to do, Solar-Storm and the others are having trouble keeping the Decepticon's at bay" then as Electro threw one last bolt, he heard it hit a pod of some kind and said "Hey, I found what we were looking for" then he started to move Shard's out of the way, and found what he was referring to and said "Say hello to the Beasticon's, Rhinox, Bullhorn, Gorgon, Grudge, and Hulcor" then he hit the button on Rhinox's pod, and as he got out he fell to his knees purging his tank's until he said "Who*cough*summons me" then as he got up he saw the Autobot shield and said "Autobot's, I serve you till my spark is no more" then he kneeled down and Electro said "Rhinox we aren't in Ancient times, we do not bow to each other" then as Rhinox stood, the other pods were opened he said "We still serve you, I'm sorry I didn't catch your designation" then he put out a servo saying "I'm Electro Prime" Rhinox was shocked as he took the servo in his two massive one's and replied "Prime, I haven't served one of you since Ancient times" Voltage stepped forward and said "Rhinox, we need you and your team to defeat the Decepticon's. They wish to kill every Autobot alive" Rhinox had a look of murder on his face as he bellowed "BEASTICON'S! COMBINE" then Hulcor and Grudge transformed into the leg's, as Rhinox formed the body, then Bullhorn formed the right arm, and finally Gorgon formed the left arm and once fully combined he said "BEAST! FULLY OPERATIONAL! MISSION! DESTROY ALL ENEMY'S TO AUTOBOT'S AND PRIME'S!" then he charged out of the chamber with the Elemental's in tow…

When Beast got outside he saw the Decepticon's and roared, as he then picked up a part of the nearby tower and threw it at the Decepticon's and when it hit the ground he heard the Decepticon's scream and ran through the wall of fire, and then when he was close enough he stopped and then put out his chest, then he went forward and landed on all fours and when he hit the ground he roared, and then fire erupted from his mouth and shot towards the Decepticon's after that Beast dis-engaged and Rhinox yelled "THE AUTOBOT'S ARE UNDER OUR PROTECTION!" then Rhinox grabbed his axe with a sword along the back-side of the axe, Gorgon grabbed his spiked-hammer, Bullhorn grabbed his massive sword, then Hulcor grabbed his massive scythe, and finally Grudge grabbed his massive axe for his right servo and his massive sword for his left servo, and they all roared as they charged the Decepticon's as they neared the Decepticon's Bullhorn raised his sword and when it made impact with four Decepticon's, they all went flying with a massive cut wound across their chassis and Megatron was watching all of this from a far as he bellowed "DECEPTICON'S! DETROY THEM!" then as he charged forward with every Decepticon behind him, the Combaticon's decided to face this combiner as Onslaught shouted "COMBATICON'S! COMBINE INTO BRUTICUS!" then as they combined, they noticed that Rhinox was looking at them, and he bellowed "BEASTICON'S! COMBINE INTO BEAST!" and as Bruticus looked at him he cackled "HA! YOUR DESIGNATION IS BEAST! AHAHAHA!" then as Beast charged him, he was too busy laughing until Beast punched him in the abdomen and then across the face and when Bruticus gained his wit's again and then hit Beast right in the chest, and they just fought like that exchanging powerful hit's, but Megatron kept on charging until Windsky used her power's and threw giant and strong gust of wind and as all of this was going on Megatron covered his helm from the wind and shouted "DECEPTICON'S! RETREAT!" then they all left as the Autobot's were to powerful…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Reunited

Electro and Voltage were seeing Ratchet about pains in Voltage's abdomen, and when Ratchet got there he said "Hello Electro, Voltage. Now what seems to be the problem" then he brought his right forearm up, and a tiny panel opened up as a blue beam started to scan her every time it crossed her abdomen it turned red, and as the information was processed in Ratchet's CPU he put the scanner away and clapped his servos together saying "Well Prime's. Voltage the pains your feeling are exactly like the way a Femme in carrying would be" then he smirked as it took them a nano-klik, then when the information was in their CPU's, Electro's facial armor snapped down as he entered stress induced stasis and Voltage squealed in glee…

60 stellar-cycle's later…

As the war progressed, the Elemental's were put in stasis because the war was starting to see an end and before they were put in stasis Voltage gave spark to her's and Electro's mechling named Thunderbolt, they hoped to be the last of the Elemental's but as he got older he went to see their stasis pods every deca-cycle, until one deca-cycle Thunderbolt was walking towards their pods and every soldier he passed they saluted and he did the same until he reached the room and entered, noticing that the 13 Original Prime's were already there and when he neared the control's he hit the button and said to himself "Kiktaso ihufreidaq" and then the Beasticon's arrived and the pods burst open with all of them falling to the floor purging their tank's as Solar-Storm asked "Why*purge*are we awakened" then they all looked up to see the Beasticon's, and the Prime's then Electro and Voltage hugged their mechling with Voltage saying "Thunderbolt, you look so much like your Sire" then he hugged them back and Solus Prime interrupted "We need to talk" then as they left the room the Prime's went first and the Beasticon's since they were big, surrounded the Elemental's like guard's and when they reached their destination, the Beasticon's stayed outside and Prima stated "We have sensed an Ancient evil rising, one that we thought Megatronous put to rest. He is called the Fallen Prime, when we were first created"…

After they got done explaining it all to the Elemental's they looked to Megatronous, and in his deep blue optic's they found the truth and Flare-Up said "So let me get this straight. You Prime's didn't have Megatronous until like about 30 meta-cycle's into your creation, and the Fallen Prime used to be one of you but is one of Unicron's soldier's" then Rhinox entered the room and said "Sir's, we have a problem" then they heard a scream, and as they looked down the hall they saw that an Autobot was limping towards them until a shot came out of nowhere, and struck him in the side of the chest and he ground out "It's the assassin Lockdown, he's-" then another shot impacted with his spark, and a short black mech then jumped through a window transforming his helm from a cannon back to normal and said "Beasticon's, stand down or be destroyed" but they didn't budge as Grudge stepped forward and replied "We don't follow order's to the likes of you Decepticon. For we are the followers of Prime's from the Ancient age" then Lockdown charged and tried to impale Grudge, but Grudge just grabbed his arm and said "Your choice isn't a wise one, even for the likes of you" then he punched Lockdown in the helm and threw him back, he then threw a grenade and when it went off they looked up he was gone…

Lockdown was on his ship The Knight, treating his wound's on the bridge when one of the soldier's said "Lockdown you have a transmission*sigh*from Starscream" then Lockdown hit a button and Starscream appeared on the transmitter as he said "Ah, my favorite son-in-bond" he saw that Starscream was clutching his chassis, and continued "Let me guess, your Sister Blackarachnia. Harmed Skywarp and Thundercracker because they may be scientist but they were being idiot's" he saw Starscream nod and reply "Yep, and when Blitzwing is around its way worse. He was the one to get them this time, luckily I'm always either with Sire, or in my lab with Shockwave going over new information that he has uncovered on his two latest experiments" to that Lockdown just put on the final little patch saying "So, does your Sire really believe that since the first six didn't work, that making two more especially ones that can control Water, and Metal would help. I mean they could get there old memories back to you know-" then Starscream raised a servo and replied dryly, whilst grabbing his chassis "They have stronger memory blocks than the first six did" then the transmission ended…

Blitzwing was standing outside with Blackarachnia to his side, as they watched The Knight descend to the surface and when it did Megatron said in his comm "Blackout, get down here" then he saw a massive Helicopter flying towards them, as he heard Lockdown say "Ah, Blitzwing my mechling-" he then bowed and continued "Miss Blackarachnia" and as they said there bid's, Megatron walked over and asked "Lockdown, how long has it been. Since we fought against Blackout and Bonecrusher in a dual team match in the Pit's I believe" then Blackout transformed and immediately kneeled saying "Lord Megatron, you called for me" then he heard Lockdown answer "Blackout, how have you been" then he saw that Blackout looked glum as he replied "My twin, Bonecrusher will probably never walk again thanks to the Autobot's and their Beasticon Combiner" then Lockdown walked over and put a servo on the massive mech's shoulder saying "Hey if I know your brother, he will pull through remember the Pit's when we both spared you. That's because I was helping Lord Megatron find recruits" the Blackout stood to his full height and said "Lord Megatron, may Lockdown see Bonecrusher" Megatron bowed his helm in reply…

Blackout lead Lockdown to the infirmary, and when they were there Lockdown saw the tan color scheme of Bonecrusher and walked over to him saying "Bonecrusher, how is your recovery going" then he saw the massive mech look over to him replying "Hey Lockdown, I'm fine. Flashpoint says I will walk again, but my recovery is a short while. I have at least 2 gama-cycles before I'm back on my pede's" then Blackout came over with Flashpoint next to him as she said "Okay Bonecrusher, let's get you sitting up" then he placed his servo's on the side of the medical-berth and hoisted himself up into a sitting position, and Flashpoint grabbed a scanner and as she scanned him Lockdown took a look and said "I see the problem, it's here in his vertical gyro" then he pointed to it on the screen, and as Flashpoint looked at it she saw the problem and then injected Bonecrusher with some Synthetic-Energon saying "Hey, you're going to feel really energized until your surgery is over with" Bonecrusher was about to reply when he shut up and straightened up, as Flashpoint got the laser-scalpel and cut into his lower back and then reconnected the vertical gyro, and then she cut his armor back together then she put regular Energon in him and he then stood up, and Blackout looked at him and Bonecrusher walked over to him, then he punched him in the chassis saying "I told you I would walk again"…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Old Friend's

Blackout and Bonecrusher were on the bridge of a DESTRUCTION CLASS Decepticon Warship and Bonecrusher rolled over to Blackout saying "Blackout, why can't we find Heavy, and Striker and destroy their spark's" Blackout turned around and sighed saying "Because, they rarely show, and when they do every Decepticon that tries to get to them they never live" then they looked out of the vid-screen and saw a tiny craft head towards the Warship, so Bonecrusher said "Scan that vessel, we don't need any surprises" then they scanned it and nothing happened so they had it land in their hanger, Electro slowly opened the door and saw the guard at the bottom of the ramp, so he let Heavy get out one of his swords and then he plunged it into the Decepticon's back as he said "Just so you know, other's will have worse pain" then he yanked his sword out and put it away as he and his twin Striker extended their twin laser cannon's on their wrist, and then they activated the missile's on their shoulder's saying "Electro, you and the others can come out" then Electro, Ironhide, and Jazz walked out and as Ironhide hit the bottom of the ramp he extended his twin wrist cannon's, as Jazz grabbed his sniper, and Electro grabbed his spear but then Striker said aloud "Sir, do you think this is a good idea" Electro lowered his facial armor and replied "You mean without the Beasticon's. They are waiting for my signal to move in and tear this ship apart"…

Heavy and Striker were getting their missile's ready, and when they were in position fired every last one o0f them with Striker saying "This will get rid of any Decepticon's between us and the bridge" Blackout and Bonecrusher were looking at the door, but then they suddenly felt the gravity go off so Bonecrusher shouted "GRAVITISE! NOW!" then they heard another scream, and then two missile's as the first one impact with the door, blowing it off of the energy clamps and the second was about to hit Blackout when a Decepticon jumped in the way and when it made impact he flew back and knocked Blackout off of his pede's then as Blackout looked at his chassis, he saw the mech's spark and extended his arms chain-saw and said "Kill any Autobot that enters the room" then he extended his weapon's and his chest canon, as Bonecrusher grabbed his Energon cannon off of his back, and then Electro entered the room and ran straight at them, but then Ironhide entered and shot two Decepticon's as Striker and Heavy entered with their swords, cutting any Decepticon in their reach…

As the other Autobot's put the door's back on the energy clamp's, Ironhide put his right wrist cannon on the lowest setting ever and wielded the door shut, then they looked towards Electro and saw him beating both former Gladiator's and then Bonecrusher was about to hit Electro when he extended a second spear and shoved it in Bonecrusher's shoulder then he knocked him to the floor, and as he got back to Blackout he saw that he was trying to kick him, so he just shoved his spear in the Gladiator's knee and said "Be lucky, I spared you both. You are good mech's" then he set the Warship's trajectory towards the nearest Autobot base, and as he retrieved his spear, he let them live by saying "Soundwave, if you are hearing this Blackout and Bonecrusher need a space-bridge" then he ran off with the other's as Ironhide said "Rhinox, you and the Beasticon's can have the Warship" they heard a massive roar, and when they reached the hanger they saw that Beast was already here and he bellowed "DESTROY DECEPTICON SHIP! RHAAAAGGGH!" then he started to rip the inside of the Hanger apart, and as he did Electro told him "Listen Beast-" Beast stopped what he was doing and looked at Electro as he continued "-you are to send this ship into the nearest star. So I suggest you get to work" then Beast got back to tearing the place apart, and then he grabbed the shuttle that the others were using and tossed it in the direction of the bridge saying "I am here to serve you Electro Prime" then he ran towards the bridge, when Beast was right outside of the bridge he dis-engaged and Hulcor said "I believe that this is the place" then Rhinox backed-up and transformed into his Ancient Cybertronian Beast-mode, and then he charged the door and when he hit it he made a loud grunt as the door went flying into the vid-screen, but when they opened the door they saw that Bonecrusher was helping Blackout up and as Grudge went to attack, Rhinox transformed and said "Grudge stand down, Electro let them go" then a space-bridge opened up and they went through it as Bullhorn ran over to the controls and when he was done he shouted "GO! WE HAVE ABOUT 10 META-CYCLES!" then they charged towards the Hanger, and when they got there a space-bridge opened up and the Beasticon's grabbed the other's and ran through…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Temple

When they were through the space-bridge, Electro said "Did you set the co-ordinance" then Bullhorn stepped up and replied "Yes prime, the co-ordinate's were set" then as they looked out in the distance of the Autobot Cruiser's Bridge, they saw a small explosion and when it died down Gorgon stepped up and asked "Sir, what do we do now" then as Electro turned around he grabbed his helm as Purple flame's surrounded him and he bellowed "I THE FALLEN PRIME! AM AWAKENED!" then he fell to the ground clutching his spark and gasping for air to ventilate through his burning intakes…

Solar-Storm, Hailstorm, Inferno, and Windsky were protecting some scientist, when Inferno complained "Why are we even here, more importantly what are we looking for" then Windsky smacked the back of his helm and replied "Because Megatronous sent us here. He seemed real spooked when he assigned us here, and he said he can't tell us what is here because he's on his way with Prima, Quintus Prime, Nexus Prime, and Vector Prime" then they all heard Perceptor shout "HEY! I GOT SOMETHING OVER HERE!" then as they all ran over to see what he had found, they all looked and what they saw scared them as their processor's started to pulse and Solar-Storm bellowed "THIS IS AN ANCIENT DECEPTICON TEMPLE! GET BACK! GET BA-AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" then they all fell to the ground grabbing their helms screaming in agony, then Perceptor looked up when he heard Megatronous' large pede's shaking the ground and he said "They looked at the symbol's and this happened" then when he looked up Megatronous was raising his sun-burst cannon and replied "Then we must destroy it" then he fired a single shot at the wall, and then Hailstorm, Solar-Storm, Inferno, and Windsky stood up and Hailstorm said "Thanks"…

In the center of the Temple, a tomb was beginning to stand up and when it was at its full height it cracked, and then a black servo burst through the wall, and slowly retracted then a black pede went through the wall and out stepped a tall slim mech saying "I the Fallen Prime, am awakened" then the Ancient Decepticon Symbol's, that littered his frame glowed a deep red and then he raised his arms and blew a hole in the Temple's roof flying away, and when Megatronous was outside the door he powered up his Cannon and then he blew the door to smithereens and when they all got inside Megatronous saw that the tomb was empty, he then let out every colorful word from every language known to them, and the others were horrified at the language he was using and then they saw him punch the wall shattering it completely and as they all left Solar-Storm stated "Now that he is free, he will make the Decepticon's even stronger" then Perceptor walked over to them and asked "Sir what do we do" then Megatronous pointed towards the communicator and shouted "TELL EVERY AUTOBOT IN THE GALAXY TO WATCH OUT FOR THE FALLEN PRIME!" then as Perceptor ran over to the communicator, Windsky stated "We will lose a lot of good Autobot's when he join's up with the Decepticon's"…

As Megatronous told the other's how and when this all went down, Hailstorm interrupted "So what your trying to tell me is that, you and the other's imprisoned him here for all eternity hoping that he would stay in stasis and over the millennia you were getting weaker but truly you were getting stronger to defeat him" Megatronous nodded and replied "Yes, that's correct" then Perceptor walked back over and said "Hey guy's, I found something in the tomb" then he help up a tiny piece of glass, and when he did Megatronous looked and saw that it was one of the Symbol's on the Fallen Prime and said "Run this through all of our bio-function scanner's and find him before the Decepticon's do" and as Perceptor walked off again, Hailstorm decided to walk around and as he was walking, he felt that someone was watching him when he turned around and said "Ha-ha guy's, c'mon out before I hurt you" then as he went towards the noise it sounded like something or someone was being eaten or eating, and when he rounded the corner he saw an old bulky mech and asked "Are you alright" then the mech looked at him and growled, then Hailstorm slowly grabbed his club saying "I'm not going to ask again" then as the mech stood, he saw that it was an older version of himself, and what he saw the being was eating on horrified him, it was Voltage and as he saw that he charged the being and bellowed "NOOOOOOO!" then he went to hit the being, but the being just grabbed his arm and spun it around slamming him on the ground, and as the creature sat on his chassis Hailstorm started to squirm saying "No, get away from me…Get away from me" then the being said "I am your future, for I am one of the followers of Unicron the Chaos Bringer" then as he went for the finishing strike, Hailstorm woke up with Megatronous shaking him saying "Hailstorm, Hailstorm are you still with us" to that Hailstorm purged his tanks and replied 'What*purge*was that*purge*Megatronous" then as he looked to the Prime, he just picked them all up and said "There's too much live Dark-Energon running through here now that the Fallen Prime has awoken" then he ran outside and said in his comm "Everyone out of the Temple now, I'm burning the Temple to the ground" then as everyone exited the Temple Megatronous powered up his cannon and fired shot after shot destroying the Temple, and when it was done they saw tiny explosions of Dark-Energon rock what remained of the Temple…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: True Leader

Megatron was on the bridge of the strongest Decepticon Warship, The Doomsday when Starscream ran in with Onslaught and Mix-Master right behind him as he said "Sire, there is someone on the flight deck that wishes to challenge you" Megatron then turned around and took a sip of his cube of Dark-Energon, and when he was done hearing this he crushed it replying "They what?!" then he charged towards the flight deck and when he got there, Megatron saw a massive yet slim mech that was black and had red ancient Decepticon symbol's so when Megatron grabbed his sword he asked "And who prey tail are you my Ancient friend" then the mech grabbed a spear and answered "I am the Fallen Prime, and I'm here to take over this pathetic army you call the Decepticon's" Megatron was growing in rage as he answered "So you're the coward that turned to Unicron trying to destroy one of our God's. I earned my steel in the pits of Kaon, and I will be more than happy to prove that Fallen Prime" then the Fallen charged Megatron…

Quintus Prime was in a deep meditation when he grabbed his helm screeching in pain, and when he opened his optic's, Thirteenth Prime was looking at him saying "Brother, are you okay?" then Quintus Prime stood and replied "I'm fine, but I feel that Fallen Prime has joined our enemies"…

Megatron was watching the Fallen prime's movement's when he froze and received a vison from Unicron the Chaos Bringer, and when he moved his optics were a deathly purple as he bellowed "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THIS HONOR!" then he punched the Fallen right in the chassis, and when the Fallen tried to get up Megatron just kicked him away and said "I told you, I can best anyone" but then the Fallen Prime teleported, and when he reappeared Megatron just swung his sword around and gave the Fallen a massive gash across his chassis, and then he gave him a massive upper-cut and when he raised his sword he heard the Fallen Prime ground out "I yield, but let me serve the cause that I created all those eons ago" Megatron then back servoed the Fallen and yelled "YOU DIDN'T CREATE SCRAP! I CREATED THIS CAUSE BECAUSE UNICRON HIMSELF GAVE ME A VISON!" then the Fallen got up and then they walked towards the bridge…

Nexus Prime was in the council with the other 12 Prime's, when Longarm Prime entered and asked "Ancient's you summoned me" then he bowed and Nexus Prime answered "We need you and three other Autobot's to infiltrate the Decepticon's" then Longarm Prime transformed into his Decepticon mode, Quaker and replied "I figured as much" then they noticed that his Decepticon mode had a more ominous voice then his light and kind Autobot voice as he said the three bot's "Depth-Charge because he never back's down from a fight much like the great Cyber-Ninja Prowl, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper are twin's and brother-in-bonds to Optimus Prime and when they found out that their little brother Barricade was a Decepticon they thought that they could bring him to us" then the three bot's stepped in and Depth-Charge said "Quaker, what are our new form's" then he tossed each of them a data-pad, and then the one that Depth-Charge was holding scanned him and said "Scanning, reconfiguration to Decepticon Commander Gigatron" then it attached to his chest and covered him in the Decepticon's fram, and he said "Is Gigatron even dead" to that Quaker responded "No he's one of our spy's on the inside. He gave us his, and two others that are our spies" then Bumblebee's said "Reconfiguring to Decepticon Captain Bludgeon" then the form of the Ancient Cyber-Ninjitsu warrior stood there and said "So let me get this straight, we are to go in and get the intel while me and Cliff get our little brother" Gigatron looked at him and answered "Yes" then they looked over and saw that Cliffjumper just broke his and said "I didn't need a disguise. I have a cloak" then he turned invisible and Bludgeon slapped him saying "That's still in the Beta stage" and then it turned off, so he just picked up the data-pad and it scanned him saying "Reconfiguring into Decepticon Captain Longhaul" then the massive grey and black mech stood there, and Quaker ordered "Okay soldier's. To the Shuttle"…

Megatron reached the bridge with the Fallen Prime right behind him, as he heard Soundwave say "My liege, Quaker is requesting a Space-Bridge to our co-ordinance" Megatron waved a servo and replied "Then get him here, I can't have my Intelligence Officer's Second-in-Command getting captured" then he looked over and saw that Soundwave was opening the portal right outside of the Doomsday's hanger, and the Fallen Prime said "So you have the more advanced soldier's my liege" Megatron just turned around and answered "Soundwave had all of those system's updated to him by his twin Shockwave, He is my First Lieutenant over all Scientific endeavors" the Fallen looked intrigued as he asked "And your Causes suspected strength level" Soundwave then walked over and punched the Fallen to the ground saying coldly "All way's give our liege respect, he doesn't have time to answer your pathetic question's, and when you do talk to him you address him as Lord Megatron or My liege. Nothing more" then Megatron raised a servo and said "Easy there Soundwave, it's alright" then Soundwave backed down and bowed putting his arm's out and saying "Yes my Liege" then he got up and went back to work…

Quaker was the first one to leave the shuttle, and when everyone was out Gigatron stated "What do we do when we get caught" Quaker just looked forward and extended his cannon, and answered "The disguise will be de-activated" then he headed for the bridge as Bludgeon said "Gigatron, go get the intel while me and Longhaul find Barricade" then they each took off in a different direction, and as Gigatron found the room that he needed, he plugged in his hard-drive and got to work, and as her progressed Longhaul and Bludgeon searched when they reached the recruit's barracks and Longhaul stated "Recruit Barricade, step forward" then a short Enforcer stepped forward and put a servo over his chassis saying "Yes Sir's" then they took him outside, and when they did, they dropped their disguises and Barricade said "Bumblebee, Cliffjumper" then he activated his weapon's and continued "I will not follow you murderer's" then Bumblebee put up his servo's and replied "Barricade, we aren't murderer's. The Autobot's protect, it's our brother-in-bond Megatron that is the murderer. Trust us" then Barricade put his weapon's away and looked at his pede's and asked "So are we going home" Cliffjumper put a servo on his shoulder and answered "Yes, we're going home"…

As they went back to the Hanger, they noticed that Soundwave had just exited the Ground-Bridge as he said "You three, this piece of Scrap is what Quaker and you three got here in" Bludgeon stepped forward and replied with a bow "Yes Soundwave, I made modifications as I saw fit. Now it can almost match yours and our Master's speed in flight mode" Soundwave was impressed as he ran a single servo along the Shuttle's hull, and when he went over the Shield he noticed that it looked like the Decepticon shield over powering the Autobot shield and asked "Bludgeon, is this your work" then as he took a look he answered "No Soundwave, that was Quaker" then Soundwave turned around and opened a Ground-Bridge saying "I hope that when you leave, you have a nice flight" and when he was in the bridge, he noticed that Megatron was on his knee's with the Fallen Prime embedded in the wall and ran over to his Lord saying "Lord Megatron, are you okay" and as the Warlord looked at him he replied "No Soundwave, we have been deceived by the Autobot's. Quaker and the others are Autobot spies" then he stood up and said in his comm "Decepticon's we have intruders disguised as our own, if you see the Autobot's. KILL ON SIGHT!" then he charged out of the bridge with Soundwave, and the Fallen Prime on his heel-strut's but when they reached the hanger they saw that the real Bludgeon was standing there with his sword out, and said "Autobot's, stand down or be one with the Allspark" then as they raised their servo's, Bludgeon nodded and then turned his sword around and thrust it into the nearest Decepticon, and Longarm Prime then extended his weapon and opened fire on the Decepticon's as everyone fell back into the shuttle, and then he noticed that Soundwave was running towards him, he smirked saying in Zionian "Yekishat kiradfuro" then he shot at Megatron, and then he saw that the Fallen was right next to his Master, so he used his Tendril's and pushed the Fallen in the way of the shot and smirked behind his mask and heard the Shuttle leave, and when he was sure that they were gone he walked over to his lord and kicked the Fallen out of the way and said "Master I guess we know who the true warrior is"…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Family once more

Skyquake and Dreadwing were walking through one of the Autobot bases on the planet of Trestaria, when all of a sudden they heard Jetfire call out "Skyquake, Dreadwing. We have someone who wants to see you" and as they went to turn around, they heard a scream of joy as the being tackled them and Skyquake said shocked "Skywing, is it really you" then when he looked down at his younger twin sister, who was crying into his, and Dreadwing's chassis and answered "Yes guy's, it's really me. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to join the Decepticon's" they just hugged her back and Dreadwing sighed in relief as he replied "As long as your safe. That's all that matter's" then when thing's calmed down they felt a strange disturbance in their Seeker-Trin bond, and then they noticed that Silverbolt was standing awful close to her, and then it clicked and Skyquake grabbed his Gatling gun saying "Silverbolt, I give you about thirty nano-klik's before I stun you" all of the Energon drained from his facial plate's and he then took off as Skyquake opened fire, but he then put it away and charged with Dreadwing slapping his servo against his helm saying "It always take's him longer to get what's going on" then he charged after Skyquake to keep his little sister's spark-mate alive…

Dreadwing found Skyquake and noticed that he was holding Silverbolt by the scruff of his neck-cables, and Silverbolt was trying desperately to get down when Skyquake ordered "I only have one rule, hurt her and I will ground you-" then he raises Silverbolt up and looks him in the optic's finishing "-Permanently" then he dropped Silverbolt and hugged his brother-in-bond, as Dreadwing asked "Brother, why does it always take you so long to figure stuff out" to that Skyquake look's at him and question's "Why ask me, when you already have access to my memories" then they looked at each other, and Dreadwing was making very disturbing faces, then he just had a look of horror on his face and he then turned around and ran off screaming as Skyquake just smirked and said "Now then where is my spark-mate" then he opened his comm and asked "Oh Bludgeon, are you there" then the voice that he oh so loved responded "Yes Skyquake, my mate I was in the middle of meditating" Skyquake just said "I was wondering if you wanted to meet my Sister" then the line was full of static until the Cyber-Ninja Master replied "I will be there in a meta-cycle"…

Skyquake was standing in front of his Sister and Brother, when he said "You will both love Bludgeon, he learned the Ancient way's to the first original Cyber-Ninjitsu fighting skill's" then the door's flew open as Bludgeon stepped in and Skywing stated "You're with a mech. Seriously" then Bludgeon looked at her and extended his sword, then he put it away on his back saying kindly "You must me Skywing" then he put his servo's together and bowed, then he looked at Dreadwing and did the same thing as Skyquake said "Bludgeon, this isn't a battle meeting. No reason to be formal around your family" then Bludgeon looked at them all and continued "Did you seriously think that I'm a mech-" then he removed his mask and added "-I'm actually a femme" when everyone overcame their shock Silverbolt, Jetfire, and Air-Raid said their hello's, as Dreadwing and Skywing did the same, and when all of that was out of the way Skyquake hugged Bludgeon and told everyone "We were together even before the war, and none of my Family knew. So Dreadwing, who is the slow one know" Dreading was speechless, and then Bludgeon stepped forward and stated in Praxian "Yristar edut"…

Electro was in the training room, of the Elemental Cruiser the Protector and he had his spear when Hailstorm entered the Training room and shouted "ELECTRO! YOU MAY BE MY BOSS! BUT I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ENERGON! BEFORE YOU HAVE A SPARK-ATTACK!" lucky for him Electro complied, as he continued "I swear, if I have to force energize you one more time. I'm going to hurt you" then Electro grabbed his cube, and downed it all under 10 nano-klik's as he replied "Thanks Hailstorm. Now then" he then switched to their brother-bond, and he continued **"** **How about some servo-on-servo, we could use the pass time"** Hailstorm look's at him as he says "You're on" and then they walked to either side of the arena, knowing that the others were watching as Hailstorm grabbed a training mace and charged, but Electro grabbed his training spear and threw it at Hailstorm and when it hit him he screeched in agony as it shocked him, he then snatched it off of his chassis and snapped it in half throwing his mace at Electro, only for him to grab it and slam it into Hailstorm's helm sending him flying into the nearest wall, and when he went to get up Electro ran at him and kicked him in the face and then he grabbed him by his neck and made him slide across the arena but when he charged Hailstorm, he felt his pede's freeze in place and he looked down to see that Hailstorm had used his power's to freeze him in place as Hailstorm called out "Hey Electro, you still think you can beat me" then he looked up and the next thing he saw was Hailstorm's servo impact with his face, then as he was lifted off of the ground with the Ice broken Hailstorm grabbed his left pede and slammed him on the ground, and when he got up he felt that Hailstorm had one of his arms around his chassis then he felt nothing as he hit the ground hard…

Electro jolted awake, and when his optic's adjusted to the light he noticed that Voltage was laying down next to him as Thunderbolt stated "Hey Sire, I thought that you were the boss. But Hailstorm owned you" then he looked around and saw the other's, and shouted "HEY!" then they all jolted awake, but when that happened Thunderbolt let out a groan as he grabbed his helm screaming, and then he felt a presence as he started to float, and he was covered in blue flame's as Primus said "There are other presence's in the Galaxy, I sense two more Elemental's. Who control Water, and Metal. They will help you win this war, and end the Fallen prime" then when it was over Thunderbolt fell to the floor holding his helm, as Electro asked himself "But were in the Galaxy would they be" then he felt a tug in his spark and shouted "WINDSKY! GET US TO JESKA IV! NOW!" then she ran out of the room, and when they all reached the bridge Windsky stated "Say hello, to light speed" then she pulled a lever and they were off to Jeska IV…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: New Allies

As they came out of Light speed, they looked down at the wasteful planet bellow and noticed giant fire's spread along the surface, and Flare-Up ran a diagnostic on the planet and stated "We need to land and get them, before the planet blow's up" then Electro asked "Flare-Up stay here, we will travel to the surface" then she opened the vid-screen, and responded "Good hunting" then they all jumped into the atmosphere, and transformed into their jet mode's as Inferno called out "How long until we reach the surface" then as they flew on Solar-Storm transformed and formed a giant Lava spear and threw it in the direction of the battle, and when they breached the lower atmosphere they noticed that Solar-Storm's weapon was being pushed away with what looked like shards of metal containing the lava, but what they really found strange was the fact that water was being rained upon the lava so Electro went as fast as he could and when he was close enough he transformed and grabbed his spear pointing it at the two stranger's saying "Who are you, Autobot or Decepticon" then the shorter one walked up with her trident in front of her answering "Autobot's, and I'm Poseidon-" then they all put their weapon's away as she continued "-and this one here is Forge" they all looked to the mech as Windsky stated "At least we have another femme on the team, and Electro you got another mech" then Forge put his weapon's away and clarified in a very feminine voice "Actually I'm a femme" they were all shocked except for Poseidon, and when they overcame their shock Hailstorm asked "Why contain the lava flow" they just looked at him, as Forge brought a small shard of metal out of the ground and hovered it in her servo answering "That was where the Decepticon base was, we were just escaping when we saw the lava spear" then Electro said "I'm Electro, this is Solar-Storm my little brother, Voltage my mate and Second-In-Command, Hailstorm her twin, Windsky, Inferno son to Flare-Up. When we get to the ship you get to meet Flare-Up" then Poseidon looked to them and stated "Just so you know, we are fliers" Inferno then stated "We figured that out, cause of you wings"…

When that was over, they all transformed and flew back to their ship but what Electro forgot to say was that Flare-Up was kind of crazy, but it was too late because when they got there Flare-Up activated the blast-door's and shouted "WHO IN THE PIT ARE THEY!" then as they raised their servo's, Electro explained who and what they were so Flare-Up put her weapon's away saying "Sorry guy's, I'm just crazy" then Forge looked at Electro and he said "Hehe sorry" then they left for the bridge as Electro got on the comm with Longarm Prime saying "Longarm, listen get four Autobot cruiser's to the planet Jeska IV. Because we have a problem" then a holographic image of the Prime appeared as he replied "Other than the fact that the planet is destroying itself, what happened" Thunderbolt chimed in saying "Well if you consider the fact that about eight Decepticon cruisers are orbiting this planet and know that we are here, then yeah we need the cruiser's fast" Longarm prime just looked at him and stated "I will be there in 10 meta-cycles" then the transmission ended as they went into space and Inferno asked "Um boss, how are we going to beat at least one of those cruiser's" Electro just looked straight ahead and replied "Ready all weapon's, we must keep them at bay until Longarm Prime arrives" then they went full speed ahead…

As they hurtled towards the Decepticon warships, Hailstorm was on top of the cruiser and roared "ICE! ENTRAPMENT!" then he slammed his fist together and one of the Decepticon warships started to grow ice crystals as Windsky blared "TORNADO! CLASH!" then she started to swirl her servos in a circular motion one on top of the other and then she grew a tornado in her hand and threw it towards another Decepticon warship splitting that one in two, but what they didn't expect was when Forge arrived and howled "METTALIC! CONTROL!" then she rose up her servos, and another warship started to fly towards them as Forge then continued "ARMOR! DESTRUCTION!" then she set its course for the nearest star, as that happened they all fell to the ground as they over used their powers in one move and when they looked up they saw four Autobot cruiser's just come out of light-speed and open fire on the remaining five Decepticon warship's, but when the warships turned around they downed one of the Autobot cruiser's so Hailstorm turned around and noticed Flare-Up standing there with an orb of lava around her as she started to float above the cruiser bellowing "LAVA! DOMAIN!" then she fired what seemed like the pit from her servos, and when it hit the warship's they melted as the lava hit the hull of the warship's, and when she couldn't do it anymore she got on the comm panting "*pant, pant*There you go Prime, that should do it" then she looked up and the Autobot cruisers were decimating the Decepticon warship's and when they were done, Longarm got on the comm replying "Electro get your team back to Cybertron, we will take it from here" then two more Autobot cruisers came out of light-speed, and then Ultra-Magnus chimed in "We are all under orders to get you to Cybertron, even if it kills us" as Flare-Up, Hailstorm, Forge, and Windsky entered the bridge, Electro turned around and stated "Get to your post, we are in for a lot of fighting on our way to Cybertron" as he finished saying that Voltage continued "You heard him get to your station's and prep for light-speed" but then they looked to Thunderbolt who was looking nervous as he asked "How long will it take" Inferno looks at him worried and answers "About a deca-cycle or two"…

When they were already they entered light-speed as Electro got on the comm with the five Autobot cruiser Captain's and asked "Why are we under such heavy protection, and where are the Beasticon's" Ultra-Magnus just stared at him until he stated "They are decimating an entire army on the planet of Quinsecus" Electro just put a servo on his chin thoughtfully and answered "But they never go on a mission without letting us know about it" Longarm then cut in saying "Yes we know, but they found a massive experimental fleet there, and went to destroy it before it come's online" Thunderbolt then gets wise to this plan and asked "Who did they take with them" that's when everyone got quiet until Jazz cut in stating "Yo dawg, they took the Dinobot's. Don' worry just let their power flow" then they all looked at him as Ironhide said "There is plenty of reason to worry, the Dinobot's may be smart but they are renegade's. Add the Beasticon's to the problem and we have a team of highly dangerous nearly indestructible brute's who could kill any of us with the flick of a digit" then his older brother Hound just laid a servo on his shoulder stating "Ironhide, it may be wise for you to shut your vocal processor. For they are all good warriors and none of them will ever harm us, they are too loyal to our cause of peace" then Ironhide looked around and responded "Sorry, but I've never met the Dinobot's. I've only read their battle reports" then a slim black, and gold femme said "It is okay Ironhide, you didn't know any better" than Jazz look's over to her and states "But Prowl, the mech makes a good point ya dig. They are gonna mess up our groove if we intervene dawg"…

When they were conversing on what to do, an Autobot ran up to Longarm Prime and said frantically "Sir, someone has hacked our mainframe. We are now heading for Quinsecus" as everyone looked to Longarm, they saw that he was cutting out as his cruiser came out of light-speed but as this happened Hound turned around in the holo-transmission and shouted order's to head for Longarm Prime's co-ordinates, with the other's doing the same thing and when they were all out of light-speed they saw that Longarm's cruiser was being fired upon and him firing back with little success as Hound boomed "ALL FORWARD CANNON'S! OPEN FIRE!" and then Jazz did the same thing shouting "YO GET OUR CANNON'S GROOVIN' DAWG!" and as they went full speed ahead to aid Longarm Prime, Prowl said "Electro, you and your team must head down to the planet below. We will handle them" he just looked at her and questioned "What about my cruiser" Ultra-Magnus chimed in "The Elite-Guard's cruiser is big enough to have you land your cruiser in our hanger bay. But you need to get to the planet now" Thunderbolt pointed towards Flare-Up saying "Dis-engage the shield's, and lower the vid-screen" as she did that Electro called out "Elemental's, take flight to our brethren below" then they all charged out of the bridge, and transformed heading towards Quinsecus' surface…

They were nearing the surface, when all of a sudden they saw a dropship falling towards the surface and when they were close enough they saw Beast ripping a warship apart, and the Dino-bot's keeping the Decepticon army at bay until Voltage transformed and bellowed "SONIC! BURST!" then she shot wave after wave of electrical energy from her mouth, and when it hit the Decepticon's audio-receptor's they grabbed them screaming as the Dino-bot's destroyed them but she then stopped as she landed on the ground and Grimlock said "Thanks for the assist Voltage" then she jumped out of the way as Slug charged the Decepticon's roaring with fire leaving his mouth, and then Snarl swung his tail and hit three Destroyer class Decepticon's away from Sludge but then Grimlock put his sword away and slammed his servo's on the ground transforming and when he was done transforming he roared towards the sky with fire forming in his mouth and then he looked at the Decepticon's arching his back, then he lurched forwards roaring as fire left his mouth and hit the Decepticon's burning them and when he was done with that Sludge swung his tail around and wrapped it around a Decepticon Titan, and slowly started to squeeze as the Titan slammed his Gatling-gun against his tail and when Sludge had him close to his helm he growled very deeply and the Titan looked at him in fear as he raised his Gatling-gun and said "If I die, I'm taking you with me Dino-bot" then he fired a few round's and they just bounced off of Sludge's face and he then bit down on the Titan's helm as the Titan grabbed his jaw screaming for mercy, but Sludge then ripped his helm off and swallowed it dropped the Titan's frame to the ground…

The Dino-bot's all transformed to bi-pedal mode as they grabbed their weapons, and Grimlock boomed "DINO-BOT'S! CHARGE THE DECEPTICON'S!" then when they did they heard a massive roar and turned around as Beast was running towards the army, and as he jumped over the Dino-Bot's he grabbed a dropship out of the sky and threw it at an incoming Decepticon warship destroying it, but as he did that he bellowed "WE ARE VICTORIOUS! FOR TODAY DECEPTICON'S! YOUR EXPERIMENTAL FLEET IS NO MORE!" then he swung his arm's to his side's roaring to the sky making the Decepticon's fall to the ground, and they then retreated for they knew that if they fought they would meet Primus himself…


End file.
